GTA:Vice Aftermath
by Phoenix Samurai
Summary: Story of what happens after the Vice City ends. Please R&R. Comments appreciated
1. After the Final Showdown

Grand Theft Auto: Vice Aftermath  
  
  
  
Sonny fell to the ground, barely alive, surrounded by the bodies of his men. "Don't do it, Tommy. Think of what we've been through, together," Sonny pleaded, the barrel of Spaz-12 pointed toward his head. "You're right, Sonny, after all, you did put me in jail, you piece of shit!" Vercetti said, spitting on Sonny. Tommy put the shotgun to Sonny's head, "Hey Sonny, see you in hell!" Vercetti pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through Sonny's head. Sonny Forelli, leader of the Forelli's, was dead. Thanks to his once loyal friend, Tommy Vercetti. Two members of the Vercetti gang carried out the body of Lance Vance. Tommy looked at the body of his backstabbing friend and laughed, saying, "That was the last dance for Mr. Lance Vance." The guys carrying his body chuckled and carried him outside. Tommy took a deep breath and sat down on the bottom step of the staircase inside his mansion. As the last body was carried out, Ken Rosenburg walked in to see blood all over Tommy. "What the hell happened here, Tommy, I mean, look at your suit. Its covered in blood, and that was a good suit." Ken asked. "Let's just say a business deal gone wrong. Besides, it looks as if we won't be bothered by up north anymore, since there is no up north anymore." Tommy said. "You mean." Ken was cut off. "Yep, he's dead." Tommy said. "That means we own Vice City, I mean you do," Ken said, bowing to Tommy. "Ken, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful business relationship," Tommy said, putting his hand on Ken's shoulder as they walked toward the outside doorway.  
  
It had been a week since Tommy had killed Sonny Forelli and Lance Vance. Tommy was sitting in his office, looking out a window overlooking the sea. Then, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" Tommy answered. "Hey, Tommy, it's me, Ken. Um, if you have time, could you come down, I've got someone here you might want to meet." Ken said through the phone. "Alright, I'll be down there in few minutes," Tommy said, then hung up and put the cell phone into his back pocket. He got up out of his chair and walked down the stairway and outside. He walked over to his silver Infernus and climbed in. He then peeled out of the driveway and sped toward the Starfish Island/Mainland Bridge. Dodging cars and cutting corners, he made his way to Ken's office. He pulled up a building with a sign reading "Ken Rosenburg & Co." He walked in the doorway to Ken's office. He opened the door to find Ken and another man, dressed in Mafioso-style clothing. "Hey Tommy, my friend. Here's the man who's been wanting to meet you." Ken said, pointing to the man. "Hello, Mr. Vercetti. My name is Salvatore Leone, Don of the Leone Family Mafia." "Hello Salvatore, you can call me Tommy. Please, take a seat." They all sat down and started to discuss Tommy's ties with the Forelli's. "First, Mr. Vercetti, I mean, Tommy, I would like to thank you for killing of Forelli. He was starting to screw with my family. Now, you look like a man I could trust. I've got a set of jobs for you. If you do these, you'll be a made man, anything you want. 


	2. Cartels?

Grand Theft Auto: Vice Aftermath  
  
Chapter 2: Cartels?  
  
  
  
Tommy grabbed a chair and sat down to think about this decision. "Hmm.anything I want, eh? Hmm." he thought to himself. "Well? Have you made a decision yet?" Salvatore asked. Just before Tommy was about to say something, Ken jumped up and said, "Sure, he'll do, of course he will, Salvatore." Tommy stood up and said, "Ken, sit down and shut up. Well, Mr. Leone, I've thought about it, and I have decided to take on your offer." Salvatore just looked at him and smiled. "So, Mr. Leone, what do I have to do?" Tommy and Salvatore both sat down, then Salvatore explained, "Well, it seems that ever since you have killed off Sonny, the gangs in Liberty have been a little startled, this especially hit the Columbian Cartels pretty hard. Now, they know that someone from Vice City killed Sonny, but they don't know it was you. So first off, if you want to prevent the Cartels from hunting you down, I want you to kill them all. They are all in Little Haiti, searching and searching. Go down there, get a good vantage point so that you are out of sight, then snipe them all back to Columbia." "Hmm.almost sounds complicated, but I understand. I'll be back when I'm done," said Tommy, right before he walked out.  
  
As he walked out, he saw his Infernus carjacked and drove away, out of sight. "Son of a..." Tommy was cut off by the sound of a PCJ 600. He looked around and found a Red PCJ with flames on the sides. He walked over to the bike and stood in front of it. "Move it, asshole," yelled the driver. Just then, Tommy kicked the guy in the face, sending him flying off the bike. Tommy hopped on and went full throttle to prevent it from being taken back. Tommy sped through the streets until he reached the Starfish Island/Mainland Bridge. He drove over to Starfish, but instead of going to the mansion, he kept going until he was on the Downtown part of Vice City. He drove slowly through Little Havana until he got to Little Haiti. He jumped off his bike and ran behind buildings to keep from being seen. Finally, he found them near Auntie Poulet's house. He climbed some stairs and ran to the end of the roof. There was enough cover so that he could shoot and not be seen. He scanned the area and counted all of Cartels, discovering to be about 20 of them. So he got into position and fired the first shot. "WHAM," the first shot shattered the Cartel's head. The Cartels ran for cover, but Tommy hit 4 more until they were out of sight. So Tommy hid the gun and crouched in a corner. Slowly, the Cartels came out. They got in a huddle to decide what to do. One of the men noticed a red dot on his shirt. The man screamed, then was shot in the chest. The Cartels saw where the shot came from and pulled out pistols and started to shoot at that spot. Tommy ran to the other side and killed 8 more. The Cartels had about 5 men left. Tommy got one while he tried to run to a corner. He got two in a row, because the bullet shot through one, and it hit another. The 3 left standing ran around a corner. Then 2 came out with AK-47's, while the other one was carrying a rocket launcher. "Oh Shit!" Tommy whispered to himself. Tommy aimed for the rocket, but missed and hit another guy. He shot the other man with an AK. Tommy zoomed in on the rocket, just as the Cartel took aim. They both fired at the same time, but the bullet hit the rocket, causing it to explode in the Cartel's face. Tommy took a sigh of relief as he sat there momentarily, until finally getting energy to stand up and do his victory dance. Tommy walked back down the stairs and over to his PCJ which was, luckily, still there. Tommy hopped on and hit the gas as he made his way back to Salvatore for his payment after a mission well done. 


	3. A New Face

Grand Theft Auto: Vice Aftermath  
  
Chapter 3: A New Face  
  
  
  
Tommy pulls his newly acquired PCJ 600 up to the side of Ken's Office. He walks in to find Salvatore talking on the phone, but Ken nowhere to be seen. Then, the sound of a toilet flushing is heard and Tommy turns his head toward the bathroom. Out walks Ken, completely trashed with toilet paper stuck to his foot. "Hey buddy, how's it going," Ken says, hugging Tommy. "Get off me, look Ken, your drunk or high or something, go sit down and don't move," Tommy said sternly. Ken sat down and Tommy walked over to a small office refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed an alcoholic beverage. He sat down, waiting to talk to Salvatore. Ken started to spin around in his chair, laughing and having a great time. "Stop Ken, you really are in your own little world aren't you?" Tommy said jokingly. Ken kept spinning, but suddenly he stopped and ran for the bathroom. The sound of vomiting was heard, then a flush. Ken walked out, looking like he was a zombie. As soon as he sat down, he fell asleep. "Thank god, now he'll stop," Tommy said to himself.  
  
Salvatore hung up the phone and looked at Tommy. "Now, Tommy, I need you to do me a small favor, that phone call I just had was a friend of mine, he's in the mafia and he needs a ride from airport. His name is Frank Cipriani. He is very valuable to me, so don't screw up!" Tommy just nodded and walked back outside. He thought to himself on how he was going to pick him up. Then it hit him. He jumped on his PCJ and raced toward Starfish Island. He drove over the bridge and to his mansion. He pulled his PCJ into the garage, and then walked out. He walked over to the other side of the large steps leading to the mansion to find a gray limo. He looked at it and just nodded his head. He hopped in the limo and drove out onto the rode going through Starfish Island. As he was driving, he saw 4 Black Sentinel XS following him. He tried to get rid of them, but no use. He thought nothing of it and kept driving. He drove quickly through Little Haiti, taking only a few shots from the Haitians, but nothing severe. He drove through the slum area of Vice City to get to the Airport. He drove past Sunshine Auto and arrived at the airport. He drove to the terminals and parked in the Valet parking area. He walked in and went to the only open gate, Gate G4. Outside, the plane had just landed and was coming into the gate. As the people on the plane started to file out of the gate, one man stood out from the rest. He was in a tuxedo and had a pair of shades on. He walked over to Tommy. "You Frank?" Tommy asked. Frank took of his shades and put them in his pocket. "Well, you must be Tommy Vercetti, the Harwood Butcher. I've heard a lot about you. It seems you did The Leone Mafia a great favor but wasting Sonny Forelli and crushing his Mafia. You did good kid, you did good." They both walked out of the airport to the valet parking lot. But before they got into the Limo, the Sentinels pulled up and men came out, holding shotguns and pointed it at them. Tommy and Frank raised their hands slowly, but Frank quickly reached into his tuxedo and pulled out a pistol and started to shoot the men. Tommy dove into the limo and grabbed his Colt .45 and also started shooting the men. As bullets flew by their heads, Tommy and Frank jumped in and quickly started the limo. A beep was heard as the engine started. "SHIT, RUN!!" Tommy yelled as he and Frank ran as fast as they could, getting shot at and the limo about to explode. They reached the road and turned around just in time to see the limo blow up all the men and their cars. Frank pulled out a remote and pushed a button. Then, a helicopter came flying down next to them. "Get in, this is my pilot," Frank yelled over the propeller noise. They got in and flew toward the Vercetti Estate.  
  
They landed on top of the mansion and walked down through it until they were on the ground. They both hopped into Tommy's Infernus and drove over to Ken's office. When they arrived, Ken was on the ground, passed out with a bottle of wine in his hand. "FRANKIE!!" said Salvatore happily, walking over to him and giving him a hug. "Hey Don, how you like doin'? Is Vice nice?" Frank said to Salvatore. "Oh its great here, yeah I'm doing good." Frank and Salvatore sat down and Tommy grabbed a chair to sit on. After a few minutes of Salvatore and Frank talking, it was time to get down to business. "Well Tommy, you're probably thinking why I'm here. I'm here to help you with your Cartel problem. I know their strengths and weaknesses, since I've had to live around them. So, I've got a plan to shut down Vice City's Cartel system. It's simple, hell; I think you did it to the Haitians. We simply dress up as Cartels, grab some of their wheels, enter their main drug factory, get some explosives, plant them and get the hell out. I know we can get some Cartel uniforms easy, but they drive in large trucks, so we might be able to get some at the Shipyard." Tommy sat and thought for a moment, the said, "Ok, cool, so, lets do this." They both got up and Tommy went into a back room and returned with 2 M4's. "Here, I think he could use these," Tommy said, smiling. Frank just nodded as the two left the office and climbed into the Infernus. 


	4. Screwed!

Grand Theft Auto: Vice Aftermath  
  
Chapter 4: Screwed!  
  
  
  
Tommy got into the driver's seat while Frank got into the passenger seat. Tommy turned to his favorite radio station, VRock. They threw the M4's in the back seat and Tommy hit the gas. As they sped toward the Starfish Island/Mainland Bridge, they came to a sign that read "Starfish Island Bridge Out For Reconstruction." "God damnit," Tommy said as he backed up and went down another road. He then remembered the bridge linking the 2 main lands together. He drove toward that bridge and hoped that it wasn't out as well. On the way to the bridge, Frank said, "Hey Tommy, you know the risks of this mission, don't you? I mean, we could get caught, captured, or even killed." Tommy, still looking at the road, replied, "Things that could go wrong during this mission worry me the least, I'm actually more worried about this car than that, I laugh in the face of danger, I spit on death, and I piss on tragedy. I'm only in it for the money, and I'll do just about anything for money, even risk my life, if the moneys worth it." Frank just smiled and nodded his head.  
  
By now, Tommy had reached the bridge and was about halfway across. They reached the other side and into Downtown Vice City, full of beautiful women, cars, and money. He drove by his condo and went toward the Greasy Chopper. He passed the Greasy Chopper and was now on a long stretch of land along the coast, leading to the shipyard. He drove along this road for about 5 minutes until he reached the shipyard. He slowly drove his Infernus out of sight behind a large crate. They both got out and tucked their M4's into their shirts. They walked toward a large ship, which had 3 large pickup trucks in front of the ramp. Around these trucks were Cartels, loading and unloading things on and from the ship. They snuck up to the side of one of the trucks and they each slowly got in. As soon as they got in, Tommy locked the doors and started the engine. This startled the Cartels. They all pulled out their pistols and started to shoot the truck. Tommy floored it and the peeled out of the shipyard. Frank looked behind to see if they were being followed, but no one was behind them. They drove into Little Haiti, in search of 2 Cartels. They drove by Kaufman Cabs and found some. They parked it out of view and got out and quickly surprised them by putting a bullet through the back of their heads. They each grabbed a body and pulled it into an alley. They stripped the Cartels out of their shirt, pants, hat shoes, hat and necklace. They put on the clothes and threw the bodies into a dumpster. Now they looked like real Columbian Cartels. They ran back to their Cartel Cruiser and got in. As they got in, Tommy realized something, "Shit, where is their drug factory?" Frank, fixing his hat, looked at Tommy and said, "You don't know? Well, their main factory in Vice City is located at Cherry Poppers Ice Cream." Tommy hit the gas as they sped down the street to Cherry Poppers.  
  
They brought the Cartel Cruiser to the back where a gate was located. He pulled up to the gate and was stopped by a Cartel. The Cartel said something, but Tommy didn't understand. "What did he say?" Tommy mumbled to Frank. Then Frank said something back to the Cartel. The Cartel smiled and opened the gate. They pulled up to a small parking area and parked the Cartel Cruiser. They ran to hide behind a box, but couldn't find one tall enough. So they hid behind another Cartel Cruiser. They sat and watched the Cartels and Tommy thought of a plan on how to finish this mission safely. He was about to tell Frank until Frank picked up his gun and fired a shot into the air. "What the hell are you doing, Frank?" Tommy said furiously. Frank smiled and said, "My name isn't Frank, its Juan Garcia, head of the Cartels in Vice City. Thank you for helping me get this far. I really appreciate it." Then Juan hit Tommy with the butt of his M4, knocking him unconscious. "Take him inside, I'll want to question him when he awakes," Juan said to the Cartels. The Cartels grabbed Tommy's lifeless body and dragged it inside. Juan smiled and started to laugh and walked in behind his men. 


	5. Tommy's Fate

Grand Theft Auto: Vice Aftermath  
  
Chapter 5: Tommy's Fate  
  
  
  
Tommy slowly opened his eyes to find himself on a large cement block in a cell. Tommy thought he was in jail, but when he got up to see who else was in there, he heard Juan talking to a few other Cartels. Tommy, pissed off at this moment, sat down on the cement block and waited. He cleared his throat, and one of the Cartels ran over to the cell to check it out. "Sir, he is awake," one of the men said with a Columbian accent. Juan walked over and looked at Tommy like he was nothing. Juan was dressed in a white tuxedo with a black shirt under it. He also had a white hat on with a gold stripe near the rim of the hat. "Well, hello Mr. Vercetti, glad you are awake. I need to talk to you," he said, now with a little bit of a Columbian accent. Tommy just looked at him and gave him the finger. One of the Cartels fired a shot near Tommy's feet. Tommy jumped up and walked over to the cell bars between him and Juan. They stared at each other, looking they are about to kill each other. Then Tommy said, "Let me out, and I'll give you $10,000,000." Juan thought about it, then said, "Make it 15, and you'll be home free. But if you tell Salvatore or anyone about this, I'll personally kill you myself." They let Tommy out of the cell, but before Tommy could run for the door, they grabbed him and sat him down in a chair. Juan sat in front of him with a small note pad. "Hey, what the hell? Do you want your money or not?" Tommy said, angered. "Well, before you leave, I just need a little background on you," Juan said grinning.  
  
So Juan started to ask questions about how Tommy got to the top of Vice City. He asked about his businesses, his assets, friends, enemies, and things like that. He asked his last question, and then Juan got up and told Tommy to go get the money and come back. "You've got 5 minutes, as soon as I hear your engine start, so does the time. Now go!" Juan said. Tommy ran out and hopped in a now rickety Voodoo and pulled out and onto the road. He drove onto the main road and drove on it to the Starfish Island Bridge. It was still being repaired on the other side, but it was fine on this side. He drove across that and pulled up to his mansion. He ran to his safe and loaded in the money. After about 3 minutes since he left, he loaded up all the money. He grabbed 2 of his best men, gave them assault rifles, and told them to hide in the trunk. He told them, "If I tap on the trunk, I want you guys to jump out and start shooting. He threw the money in the back seat and drove away in his orange Comet. He arrived at the Ice Cream Factory with about 25 seconds left. He unlocked the trunk, but kept it closed, grabbed the money. Juan and his men were waiting outside. They walked over to Tommy, who was leaning on his car. "Here's your money, Mr. Garcia," Tommy said sarcastically. "Thank you, and please, call me Juan. It's been a pleasure doing business with you. Now get out, I never want to see your face again," Juan said. Juan and his men turned around to walk back inside, but Tommy tapped on the trunk. The trunk flew up and his men started to shoot at Juan and his men. Tommy jumped in the Comet, grabbed a gatling gun, came back out, and started to unload. Juan ran inside, leaving most of his men to die and fall to his feet. Juan just kicked them away and ran for the front door. He busted it open and came into the garage where the Ice Cream Truck was held. He jumped in it and started to drive away. He looked in he rear view mirror and saw that an orange Comet was chasing him. Tommy had escaped, and his men were shooting at the truck from the back seat of the Comet. The Ice Cream Truck swerved in and out between cars, almost hitting a Trashmaster garbage truck. Tommy drove on the side of the road to avoid hitting any cars. One of the bullets hit the tire of the Ice Cream truck, sending it spinning around a corner and into a small drugstore. Tommy pulled up behind him, grabbed a Colt .45, and climbed out. He walked over to the driver side of the truck and looked in to find Juan almost unconscious with his forehead bleeding profusely. He pointed the gun at the other 3 tires on the truck and blew them out to prevent a clean getaway. He grabbed Juan by his collar and said, "Tommy Vercetti, remember the name." He then threw his head back against the seat. Tommy casually started to walk back to his car, when he heard sirens. He bolted to his car and floored it, sending it to swerve a little before he gained control. He looked through the rear view mirror to see a lone police car chasing him. He started to go faster, but up ahead he saw another squad car on the side of the road. He took a turn and smashed into the window of Howlin' Pete's Biker Emporium. Inside the window was a white PCJ-600. He and his two men with him ran for the bike, but a speeding Angel hit the last one. The bike, the biker, and his guard went flying into the air and hit the ground with a loud thump. Tommy and his surviving friend hopped on the bike and drove away, barely getting ahead of the cops. Up ahead, he saw that a cop had laid a spike strip. "Shit!" Tommy said to himself. He came closer and closer until a Packer truck came around a corner and hit the spikes. Tommy had a plan. He revved forward and hit the back of the Packer, which was a ramp. He flew over a SWAT van and landed back on the road. He took a sharp right turn, almost wiping out. He drove faster and faster, barely avoiding oncoming traffic. He reached the bridge that lead to Prawn Island. He knew he could escape the police if he hid in his film studio. About half way over the bridge, he could see in the distance a large green mass. As he got closer, he could tell it was a Rhino tank. As he saw the tank, he snapped. He started to uncontrollably swear. He said about every single swear imaginable. He came to his senses and almost missed the turn onto the road that lead to InterGlobal Films, Inc. He drove through the front gate and drove into a studio lot. Inside, he and his guard ran up the stairs and climbed into a small gap. This gap was hidden, so that the cops couldn't find them. He heard sirens, helicopters, tanks, trucks, and people talking. They hid in their for hours, watching cops walk by them, but not seeing them hiding. After awhile, it suddenly got quiet, so they both got out of their hiding spot. They walked down the stairs and opened the door to go get some wheels. When they walked out they heard a voice say, "Freeze!" Tommy held his hands up and his guard tried to make a run for it, but 3 cop cars came around a corner and caught him. Tommy was then taken into custody and thrown in jail for grand theft auto, assault and battery, resisting arrest, and murder. Tommy sat in his cell for a few hours before he a guard came over and said, "Thomas, you have a phone call." 


	6. A New Plan

Grand Theft Auto: Vice Aftermath  
  
Chapter 6: A New Plan  
  
  
  
Tommy was let out of his cell and led to a small wall phone near the warden's office. "Hello?" Tommy answered. "What the hell happened, Tommy, why'd you get caught again?" the voice said. "Who is this?" Tommy snapped back. "Tommy, it's me, Ken, do you need me to bust you out?" "Well, Ken, I don't think that will work, I pissed off the cops for the last time. I don't think I'll be out of here in a long time." Tommy said with a sigh. "Not if I can help it, Tommy, I'll get you out of there!" Ken answered back, with confidence in his voice. Just then, the guard walked over, "Times up, Thomas." He grabbed Tommy by his arm and pulled him away from the phone before he could say goodbye. The guard pulled over to his cell, but didn't open the cell door. The guard looked at him, smiled, and whispered, "Hey Tommy, its me, Cam Jones, remember me?" Tommy grinned and nodded his head. "I'm getting you out of here," Cam said. He grabbed a gun off a nearby desk and handed it to Tommy. "Here, you'll need this," Cam said. Cam then ran for the door that leads to the lobby of the Vice City Prison. The door was made of reinforced steel and had a dead bolt on it. Meanwhile, Tommy stood near Cam, protecting him from any guards. Just then, a bell rang; causing 5 guards to run towards the same door they were at. Tommy, the sharpshooter he is, started to pick them off, one by one, until they were gone. Then another wave of guards came to investigate all the shooting. Cam was trying to break through, but was having a hard time. "Damnit, this is gonna take longer than I thought. Tommy, how you doin back there?" Cam said, still trying to break through. Tommy shot a guard in the head and said, "I'm doing alright, but hurry up, I think I'm running low on ammo." Cam glanced over at a desk to see a codebook. Cam made a dash for the book, but was shot in the foot. He stumbled to the desk, grabbed the book, and hopped back over to the door. "DAMNIT," Tommy said, taking a bullet to the arm. Tommy almost dropped the gun, but sucked it up, and kept shooting. Another bullet hit him in the foot. Just then, Tommy lost it. He started to shoot wildly, taking out the guard with headshots. When the last guard's body hit the ground, the door clicked. "Alright, we are in business. Hey, Tommy, let's get the hell out of here," Cam said, pushing the door open. Cam and Tommy ran for the front door leading outside, but guards started to shoot at them. They ran outside where a police car sat, waiting for them. "Get in, Tommy!" Cam yelled as they ran to the car. They got in and sped away. Tommy took a deep breath of relief and looked to see who was driving. It was none other than Hilary. "Where to, Tommy?" Hilary asked. Tommy leaned forward and said, "Ken Rosenburg's place, and step on it.  
  
The police car pulled up to Ken's place and they all got out. Tommy walked in as Cam and Hilary waited outside. Inside, Ken was pacing back and forth worrying about Tommy, while Salvatore was trying to reason with him. "Kenneth, he is alright, if anyone should know that, it would be you. Tommy can handle himself, I assure you," Salvatore said, trying to comfort Ken. Ken stopped pacing and sat down, took a breath, and said, "You know what, you are absolutely right. He'll escape jail, just to get thrown back in. Tommy's well, uh, crazy when it comes to risk taking." Tommy walked in and surprised them all. "TOMMY, oh Tommy, how the hell did you get out. I mean, Vice City Prison is the toughest jails in Florida. I see that you didn't get out untouched though," Ken said, looking at his bloodstain on his arm and the hole through his shirt. "Well, I had a little help. Come on in guys," Tommy said, waving them to come in. Cam and Hilary walked in and shook Ken's hand. "Who are these men?" Salvatore said, pointing to Cam and Hilary. Tommy walked over to Salvatore and put his arm around him, "These are my saviors, Cam Jones, expert locksmith, and Hilary, best damn getaway driver I know other than myself. Guys, this is Don Salvatore Leone, head of the Leone Family Mafia." Cam and Hilary walked over and shook Salvatore's hand. "What ever happened to Frank?" Salvatore asked. Tommy grabbed a chair and told Salvatore to sit. "Salvatore, Frank was not your trusted man, but a conniving, backstabbing son of a bitch. He was working for the Cartels the whole time. His real name is Juan Garcia, head of the Cartels in Vice City. I'm sorry, but he played you, and now he plans on attacking the Leones." Salvatore stood up, and so did Tommy. He walked over to Tommy and put his hand on his shoulder. He looked into Tommy's eyes, glaring into his eyes. He then punched Tommy in the face, causing Tommy to fall back and hit his head on the wall, almost knocking him unconscious. "You lying piece of shit, you killed him, didn't you? Didn't you. Well, I'm gonna kill you, you back stabbing son of a bitch," Just then, Cam and Hilary grabbed Salvatore and held him back from Tommy, whose nose was now bleeding. Tommy got up and wiped the blood off his face, walked over to Salvatore and got in his face, "You don't believe me. I'll drive you to him." 


End file.
